A Naruto's Tail
by Shinningstar1998
Summary: When Naruto gets beaten and talks to the Kyuubi his life changes it's course Drastically. Yaoi/Slash BoyXBoy
1. Anger Chapter 1

**Anger Chapter 1**

_**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Naruto even if I wish I did.**_

_**AN: Hey its my first naruto story please be good to me.**_

* * *

_**Present:**_

I was running away going as fast as possible, but no matter how far I went they seemed to get closer. Their shouts and jeers louder and louder. I turned into an alley. I gasped as I realized I was trapped.

They followed me into the alley surrounding me. They quickly crowded in they started punching me. I was conscious for half of it before finally blacking out.

I leaned against the wall of an alley. The alley was dark, and the ground wet. There was a dumpster beside me, the trash was surrounding the entire alley. I wasn't even two-blocks away from my apartment, in order to get home all I'd have to do is walk a little ways more down the sidewalk outside the ally. My breaths came out in short pants and shudders. Blood was splattered all across my clothes and face and all across the alley. Blood dripped out the corner of my mouth sliding down my shin and acrossed my neck, leaving trails.

I need to get up and get to my house, Not a home really without a family. If I didn't I'd die here. I slowly dragged myself up and made my way back to my apartment. I got home and struggled to unlock and then open the door. I was in struggling to carry myself around while I was in this much pain. I made my way slowly into the bathroom and started running hot water and filled the tub up halfway. I then went over to the sink and turned on the the hot water adding some soap to help clean my blood-stained clothes.

After that was done I went and got a change of clothes to put on after my bath. I got a black long sleeved shirt and pants. I went and put them on the toilet seat, before struggling into the kitchen and grabbing the first aid kit that was the only one fully stocked still. I sat it on the bed before returning to the bathroom. In the bathroom I quickly took off my clothes and sat them in the sink to soak. I cautiously climbed into the tub, it was very painful and all my wounds stung as they touched the hot water, but I grit my teeth and forced myself to slowly emerge my body in the water. I gently scrubbed myself with a sponge that had soap on it, I focused mainly on my abdomen that's where a lot of the wounds were serious. The water surrounding my was slowly turning red. I finished as quickly as possible because one of my wounds was a large gash across my side. When I was done I climbed out I pulled out the plug letting the water drain. I dried off, planning to at some point later take a shower to get the rest of the blood out of my hair. I then pulled on my boxers and pants saving the shirt for later.

I sighed relieved to not have blood all over me making me feel sticky. I grabbed the first aid kit off the bed flipped the latch to open it and pulled out a needle and stitches. I quickly sewed my cuts and gashes close. I was really good at this by now having to do this almost everyday. When I was done I put the kit back before sliding my shirt on and then going under my blanket. The 'blanket' was actually a thin sheet I found in my closet, I only stayed warm because of the prisoner inside me. I put my head down against the lumpy pillow letting sleep slowly take me into his gentle grasp.

'Dream Scape'

I was running again, trying to get away from the mob of civilians chasing me for the millionth time. I was almost there, just through the upcoming alley and I quickly turned left stumbling a little before going again. Just as I was about to exit the alley and go into another I tripped gasping in surprise as I tumbled forward into the other alleys wall. I tried to get back up and run again but I had twisted my ankle. They came in behind me jumping on my body and began pummeling me. I was pinned down I struggled to get them off. They grabbed random thing to beat me with they used shovels, crowbars, bats. Anything they could find or had brought with them. As they were leaving after beating me I rolled over slowly to watch them leave, spitting on the ground around me. The stupid, bastard Villagers! All of this because the Kyuubi was sealed inside me. Not like I could control that. Stupid idiotic villagers couldn't tell the kunai from the scroll.

Idiots they were though to believe I didn't know I was the kyuubi's host with how they spoke about an S-class secret they were not supposed to talk about. Ha, they should go to jail for that, every single one of them. I lay there for a while letting feeling come back to my body. I stood up to go home and then the scenery changed, I was no longer in the alley, but and what appeared to be sewers. I start with surprise, I started walking, I heard water dripping. After a bit I realized I was in my mindscape.

"How did I get here?" I mumbled to myself. Suddenly the sewer changed and instead I was in a large sewer room with a door in front of me.

All of a sudden I heard a voice booming behind me. I spun around in a defensive stance.


	2. Fuuinjutsu Chapter 2

**Fuuinjustsu Chapter 2**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto even if I wish I did.**_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"_**How did I get here?" I mumbled to myself. Suddenly the sewer changed and instead I was in a large sewer room with a door in front of me.**_

_**All of a sudden I heard a voice booming behind me. I spun around in a defensive stance.**_

* * *

_**Present:**_

"I summoned you here kit." Kyuubi's voice boomed echoing around the room.

"Ok? Why did you summon me here? I _was_ asleep." I said.

"I summoned you to talk about how the villagers are treating you and what _we_ are going to do about it." He growled angrily.

"Ok what do you want us to do about it?"

Kyuubi sighed. "I know you probably hat-"

"I do _not_ hate you!" I nearly shouted.

Kyuubi froze and stared at me looking confused and shocked. "Y-you don't?" He stuttered.

I shook my head. "Nope!" I said cheerfully popping the 'P'. Kyuubi was still shocked but he continued.

"I was saying I would like to train you in everything we can think of so you can get strong enough to protect yourself from or get away from the civilians. You will be the strongest shinobi in the village if I have anything to say about it. Will you allow me to train you?"

"Kyuubi, I do not know if you know this but you probably do, after all you're inside me, but I am what others would consider a prodigy, that is if they could actually see underneath my mask. I hide behind mask of an always happy, Idiotic, orange loving, pranking fool. It's there to stop the villagers from fearing me more than they do now, if they knew I probably wouldn't have survived. So all I need you to do is train me or tell me how to do something because of how you are, and for that I'd be very grateful to you."

"OK, then I shall train you in Fuuinjutsu so you can make a seal to make me a body, I'll come out in my human form, every demon has one. It should only take us a month at the most. But you still need to find all the scrolls for it. After you've read each of the scrolls I'll have you place them in a sealed scroll thats labeled as fuuinjutsu. We need to find the fuuinjutsu scroll about making sealing scrolls."

"After we do that we will make my body and then I'll move my consciousness over to that body, allowing me to gain control. My eyes will most likely hurt because it's the first time seeing actual light in a long time. Once you have read most of the scrolls I'll give you some orders to get control of your chakra, until then I'll teach you how to hunt so you get proper nutrition to grow tall. Once we do that I'll also have you doing exercises to strengthen your body, make your speed faster, and bring up your endurance. Then I'll begin teaching you katas for taijutsu. I'll also teach you how to use the elements.

"Alright let's get started. Go find all the scrolls and books on fuuinjutsu!" He shouted.

I nodded and used my skills in sneaking to sneak into the library and get as many scrolls as I could for fuuinjutsu.

**'1 Year Later'**

"Kyuubi! I only have to find a couple more scrolls and I will have all the scrolls on fuuinjutsu!" I said in my mind as I place another scroll in the labeled seal.

"Good job kit. We are almost done and then we can get onto the other things. I'll be waiting so do your best to finish as quickly as you can but make sure you are thorough."

"Okay, I'll do my best!" I cheered. I then proceeded to pull out a scroll and read through it his eyes darting back and forth with amazing speed as he zoomed through it. After he was done he placed it in the sealing scroll he that he put the scrolls he had read in.


	3. Dad Chapter 3

**Dad Chapter 3**

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ _**I do not own Naruto, Even if I wanted.**_

_**AN: Hey sorry I'm updating this after noticing my inconsistency between the chapters.**_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**After he did that he pulled out a scroll and read through it his eyes darting back and forth with amazing speed as he zoomed through it. After he was done he placed it in the sealing scroll he had that he put the scrolls he read in.**_

* * *

_**Present:**_

'**A Month Later'**

It is my birthday and I am turning 12 now. I was excited because soon I would be able to celebrate it with Kyuubi. I need to ask if he has a name I noted to myself.

I had just finished reading the last scroll on fuuinjutsu; it was hard to find. I had searched everywhere for it but I eventually found it in Sandaime's home. I was surprised no one had realized that scrolls for fuuinjutsu were disappearing. I ended up getting most of them from the library. I had also started learning about the history of Konoha. I had begun making the seal for Kyuubi's vessel, it was a complicated seal but I was getting it done more quickly than I thought I would.

I completed the last line of making the seal and I jumped up squealing happily that I had finished.

"Kyuubi I finished." I said shouting happily in my mind. I could feel kyuubi's excitement emanating from him.

I put out my hand and cut it letting a few drops of blood hit the seal the seal flashed a blue color signifying that it was ready for the next part of the process. Then placed my hand on the seal and pushed a little chakra into it because if I put more than necessary I could blow up Konoha. There was a flash of purple electric light, and then I saw blood drops floating in the air before they swirled around and then forming into a body. Now lying before me on the ground was Kyuubi's new body. His body had waist length red hair and he had a well-defined face. After a few minutes of staring at his face, I looked at the rest of him and I realized he was naked. I turned cherry red from embarrassment.

"I'm going to transfer my mind over now, it'll take a minute." I nodded and ran to find a blanket to cover him with.

After several minutes I heard a low groan come from the body. He opened his eyes, but shut them again quickly from the light covering his eyes with his hands. After a moment he slowly removed his hands and blinked his eyes. When he got used to the light he sat up and looked at me. He realized I was blushing and raised his eyebrow at me. I just pointed at him. He looked down and realized he was naked he laughed, but I could see there was a small blush on his cheeks.

I sighed at him.

"Keep the blanket around yourself, I'll have to go get you clothes and maybe a couple of new pairs for myself but definitely not those horrible orange colored one. Can you teach me how to henge now?"

At his questioning look I explained it to him.

"I'm going to henge myself so the civilians can't tell it's me and they won't raise the prices drastically so I can buy some clothes."

He nodded at me in understanding.

"Focus your chakra and picture how you want to look, and then slowly let the chakra change your features."

I focused, letting the chakra change my features. I changed my hair to red and my eyes to green, just like Kyuubi; I also took away my whisker marks and added a few inches of height to me because I could pass for a 3 year old in height. I now looked like an exact replica of Kyuubi.

"You look like me." Tears came in his eyes.

I looked at him shocked. That was unexpected.

"Kyuubi what's your name?" I said when I remembered I didn't know.

"Oh, I never told you my real name, ha-ha." He said while rubbing the back of his head. "My name is Kurama, but you can call me dad if you want. I consider you my kit after all this time."

My eyes lit up, at that. I finally had a father! Someone I could call family.

"Ok . . . dad." I said grinning.

Dad cooed at me. "Aww, my adorable son." I looked at him shocked.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me."

"Dad I'm going to leave for the market in a minute. Can you cook?" I said.

"But of course what kind of Demon king would I be if I could not cook?"

**(AN: Lol had to do it)**

I nodded. "Hey Kyu-Dad? Could you clean the apartment while I get our things? I normally leave it a mess so they can't tell I set up traps for them but with you here I don't think I need it dirty like this anymore."

"Ok, I'm heading out now!" I opened the door and ran out to go to the market. The market was very busy people bustling around, talking, and laughing. I walked slowly through the crowd looking for the stall for clothes I passed a candy stall and a toy stall and several others before I found the clothes stall. I walked up to the lady and found that I was able to go inside. I went in and looked around. Another woman came up to me and bent to my level, I blushed a little when she didn't realize I could see down her shirt. 'How indecent.' I thought.

"Hello there, cutie pie, what can I do for you today? Where are your parents?"

I looked up at her with wide eyes, putting on an act of innocence.

"Miss, my parents passed away a long time ago but a nice man came and adopted me; he said I look a lot like he does for some reason. And just the other day a mean person tried to hurt my daddy; he said it was for revenge for something he did while on a mission. But my new daddy stopped the evil person, but during that fight the evil man used an awesome jutsu that started a fire we stopped it before it burned the house down but not before it burned daddy's clothes to ashes. He's at our home with only a blanket to cover him. I need to get daddy new clothes so he can take me on a trip for my birthday tomorrow, we're going to a weapons stall to look at the cool ninja stuff!" I said with fake tears.

The woman teared up, but I could tell inside she was thinking about how handsome my daddy would be.

"I'll get you some clothes for him right away!"

"Wait miss I also need some new clothes!"

She nodded and went into her shop to gather the things she would need to get our clothes. I sat down in a chair fiddling with things around me still exuding innocence. I was pretending to be engrossed with the things I was messing with, while I was really watching everyone around me.

After about ten minutes she came out with a bundle of clothes.

"Here you go Hun." She cooed at me. She figured I would bring my dad here to thank her. Ha what an idiot. I looked up at her my eyes glowing.

"How much for these miss?"

"For you, Hun, it's free but before you go I want to make sure that you'll come back with your father."

I nodded at her. "I'll try to remember to ask daddy if we can come back to thank you. What's your name?"

"Ah, my name is ichigo."

"Oh, ok." She nodded at me.

I smiled at her the turned and picked up the clothes heading to look for a food stall. I found one eventually. I walked in looking around, when someone else walked up to me.

This time it was a guy.

"You know you kind of remind me of my son."

I grinned in victory at that. Then I looked up at him exuding innocence again.

"Really? You remind me of my daddy sir. Could we get some food? We ran out yesterday and we only have a little money left."

Cue tears.

"Sir, I'm really hungry and daddy said if I went to get some food he'd cook it for me. My daddy couldn't come because he was attacked the other day, he stopped them but they burned his clothes so he's at home waiting for me to bring him clothes and food."

The man teared up a bit. "You poor adorable child! I'll go get you the groceries! You stay right here!"

I nodded and sniffled. He ran away and started grabbing food. When he was gone I grinned before sitting down and fidgeted with the bag of clothes in my arms. After several minutes he came back carrying two bags full of food. I teared up.

"Thank you mister . . .?"

"My name is Yuki."

"Thank you mister Yuki."

He nodded at me. I picked up the items and walked home.


	4. Elements Chapter 4

**Elements Chapter 4**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did though,**_

_**AN: I know it has been awhile and I am sincerely sorry it's just I couldn't get myself to be motivated enough to finish writing it and after I post this one it'll probably happen again but i'm honestly gonna try. I did finish typing up several chapters but I am still editing them.**_

* * *

_**Previously: I nodded and sniffled. He ran away and started grabbing food. When he was gone I grinned before sitting down and fidgeted with the bag of clothes in my arms. After several minutes he came back carrying two bags full of food. I teared up.**_

"_**Thank you mister . . .?"**_

"_**My name is Yuki."**_

"_**Thank you mister Yuki."**_

_**He nodded at me. I picked up the items and walked home.**_

* * *

_**Present:**_

As I got home I noticed that the outside suddenly had grass and I knew that it had to have been Dad because not only can other not do that i was also the only one to live in this apartment complex because no one wanted to be near the so called demon. I opened the door and notice not only did it not squeak when I opened it it was also newly painted white. I looked inside the apartment to find it cleaned and sparkling the walls were painted a dark read and there were no holes anywhere I stood there shocked taking it all in. Not only was it painted there was new black leather furniture and a forest green carpet. The weird thing was there were pictures of me hanging on the wall and I don't even know how it's possible considering no one really liked me enough to take pictures of me when I was younger. Although he could have gotten them from the old man I guess after all he could have taken them at any time. Seeing it that clean gave me an idea, I made a note to make up a new seal to keep it clean, and another seal to keep out unwanted people. I would also tweak it so it would give them false memories about when they try to break into my apartment. I nodded to myself and walked in the rest of the way to look around. I heard singing in the bathroom. I figured he must be taking a bath. I walked into the kitchen and looked around. Once again I was shocked not only was this room clean it was fixed and updated. I sat the food on the new wooden table and looked around, new cupboards, new fridge, new sink, new tiling, new lights, and even a freaking Dishwasher. He is AMAZING! I walked down the hall, which also had new wood floors and painted wall with photos of me, into the bathroom. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Do you have clothes to change into in there?"

"No I don't would you be a sweetie and and grab me some?"

"Sure thing Kurama." (AN: I'm gonna switch back and forth between those names)

I walked past the door to the two guest bedrooms and walked into my bedroom. Like the other rooms this one was also cleaned and fixed, There was a new bed in there I believe it's referred to as queen sized, there was new carpeting and my walls were painted green. I walked up to the bed and I put the clothes on my bed. Then I walked back to the bathroom and walked in I walked over to the new toilet and put the toilet seat down. I then placed the clothes on the toilet seat. I turned around to see dad sitting in the bath tub with bubble surrounding him. He had his red hair pinned up and it looked like he was relaxing. I put my hands on my hips.

"How in the world did you fix everything in the few short hours I was gone?"

"Oh I called in some of my summons for help."

"Ok that makes sense. You guys did an amazing job."

"Why thank you my little cutie! Would you like to join me?"

"No I don't really wanna, I'm going to put away the food and then go to bed."

I walked out of the bathroom and took off the henge. I sighed relieved and I got to work on putting away the food I had left in the kitchen on my way to the bathroom.

'30 minutes later'

Dad came out of the bathroom humming with a towel wrapped around his waist. He pulled the pin out of his hair letting it fall down.

"I'm gonna go get dressed now."

I nodded, and he went into my bedroom. I sat at the table tapping my finger on it impatiently. He came out dressed in a green kimono with a forest intricately sewn all around the trim.

"Finally!" I sigh holding out the 'y'.

Father began to cook curry and rice balls. While he did that i began to read any of the books I could find and since he fixed the house I found a bookshelf that I had missed when I went through the first time.

After reading nearly half of the books on the shelf, which actually didn't take very long, dad finally finished cooking.

"Naruto foods done come eat."

"Coming dad!" I say loudly.

I walked in and sat down at the table staring hungrily at the plate of food saliva began to run down my chin.

"Itadakimasu!" I say excitedly dad just stared at me smiling before he repeated me and began to eat.

I finished eating and looked up at him. He was just finishing his food as well.

"We'll go train for a bit before bed. Go get your weapons and the chakra slips."

I nodded and ran around for a moment before turning to him.

"Where are they at now?"

"They are in the closet in the hallway" He told me. I ran into the hallway and opened the closet. I was awed not only were they brilliantly sharpened and cleaned they also were sorted into shelves and were nice and tidy. He really went all out with this. I put all the things we would need in a sealed scroll and ran out to meet him at the door.

"Do you have everything?" He asked me. I nodded at him and we walked out the door.

"Wait," he threw his hand out in front of me. "Put the henge back on just in case someone you know comes by or any of the citizens come by and recognise you."

I nodded and made the hand signs to put myself under the henge again. I sighed the icky feeling I had whenever I put on the henge was back.

"Hey Dad I just realized I didn't ask where you got the kunai and chakra slips."

"I had my summons go get them, I also got senbon needles and a katana for you. I'm gonna teach you how to use them at some point but right now we are gonna find out what elements you can control."

I grinned happily at that.

"Oh the owner of the shops daughter's name is Tenten do you know her?"

"Yeah she goes to the Academy and is one year ahead of me. She's really nice."

Dad smiled down at me gently. Happy that not everyone was rude to the child he had thought of as his son for a long time.

"Let's head to a training ground with a lake near it, so you can practise water and tree walking, Okay?"

I nodded and we made our way to training ground twenty. "Why do we need so many training grounds Dad?"

"So more teams can practise."

"Oh."

"Okay Naruto you're gonna learn the kage bunshin jutsu before we begin training."

He then showed me the hand signs and I began trying to do it. After just an hour of trying I managed to get it.

"Okay Naruto now we are gonna take the chakra slip and find out your elements."

I nodded and grabbed one.

"This is how you do it." He said as he grabbed one as well. He began focusing on the slip. "Feel my chakra as I do this."

I nod and focus. The slip caught on fire and just as quickly turned to a moist form of mud.

"This shows I have the elements of fire, earth, and water." He said. "Now you try."

I nodded and focused pushing just as much chakra as dad had before towards the slip. It cut into four pieces one crinkled up and the other caught on fire.

Kurama nodded his head thoughtfully. "It makes sense actually except the lightening maybe you got that from your mother. But wind is from your father and fire is from me probably caused by the fact I was sealed within you so long and you still have most of my chakra."

I nodded happily I had a lot of elements.

"Tomorrow we will come out again and I'll begin to train you to throw kunai and then tree walking."

"Okay lets got to sleep quickly then!" I said excited.

Dad grinned and we ran back to the apartment. I opened the door and ran to change into night clothes while dad made dinner.

I came out to find dad had made grilled cheese and tomato soup. I quickly ate my food and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I came out it was to see dad moving his clothes into the bedroom next to the one next to mine.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Now that the house is fixed we don't have to sleep in the same bedroom but if at any point you wanna join me you can."

"Okay" I said and rubbed my eyes sleepily. "Night Dad."

I went into my room and laid in my new bed and sighed happily. I quickly fell asleep after that.


	5. Training Chapter 5

**Training Chapter 5**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did though,**_

_**AN: I'm so happy I got another chapter done.**_

* * *

_**Previously: "Okay" I said and rubbed my eyes sleepily. "Night Dad."**_

_**I went into my room and laid in my new bed and sighed happily. I quickly fell asleep after that.**_

* * *

_**Present:**_

At eight'o'clock I woke up to my alarm going off. I rubbed my eyes still a little asleep and stood up. I stretched sighing blissfully when my back popped.

I walked to my closet and grabbed some clothes to change into and walked into the bathroom. When I was in the bathroom I proceeded to pull of my clothes and turn on the shower. When it was warm I stepped in and washed myself up. I quickly got out again and dried off. I grabbed my new clothes and slipped them on. I then brushed my hair and teeth.

I walked out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen. Something smelled amazing. I looked at the table to see plates full with sausage and french toast and scrambled eggs.

I heard my stomach growl and I looked down at my stomach blushing. I sat down at the table. I was once again salivating at the sight in front of me. I dug in quickly and finished eating not long after.

"Kit with those three elements you are going to be a very strong shinobi." He stated happily."Alright let's clean up and then make our way to the training ground again."

I smiled. "Thanks dad."

"I cleared off the table and put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. I grabbed the weapons again and we made our way to the training ground.

"Okay now that you know how to I want you to make about a hundred clones."

I nodded and made the hand signs. A hundred clones poofed into existence.

"What do you want me to do now dad?"

"Okay have your clones split into fifty and fifty."

I pointed to two of my clones. "You two are the captains now the rest of you split into groups and stand in a half circle around them." They quickly did as I asked. I looked over at him again.

"Okay now this group," he pointed at the group to the left, "Is gonna do tree climbing. I'll show you how."

He began walking up the tree until he was suspended upside down on a tree branch. "Now I want each of you to focus on my feet and feel how much chakra is focused there."

I could see each of them staring intently at him before one by one they all nodded. They then dispersed and each of them went to a tree surrounding the clearing."

Dad then looked at the other half. "Now I want you guys to grab a kunai and practise throwing it at the targets." They all nodded and ran off to do that. Now it was only me and Kurama.

"Ok, Naruto now i'm gonna place weight seals on your legs and arms each week after you get used to the I'll set them at a higher setting. We will start with five pounds." He had me sit down and he began drawing the symbols on. When he was done he bit his thumb and enforced the seals.

"But won't they wash away when I take a shower?"

"No, it will only wash away when you or I deactivate the seal."

"Okay."

"Now I want you to do one lap around the whole of Konoha, when done come see me back right here.

I nodded and began to jog around Konoha, I sighed this would take awhile.

**Kurama's pov**

I watched as the clones were throwing the kunai at the targets. I saw some with the wrong stances so I went over and fixed it.

"Ok listen to what I say while you continue doing what you are doing. Every hour on the hour one of you will disperse so it doesn't happen all at once and make the original Naruto go into a coma."

They all nodded in unison and there was a collective sound of the word 'Yes!'

'**6 hours later'**

I was exhausted I sat down for a moment to rest as I got back to the clearing. I knew more things about throwing kunai and tree climbing now than when I first began.

I ran over to where Kurama is. "Hey dad I finished."

"Ok you have quite a few left but they can continue on through the night."

"Okay, what now."

"When we get home I want you to do five sit ups and five push ups."

"Dad did you know the Yondaime was my father?"

He turned to me surprised. "Ah I knew you resembled him but I wasn't positive.

"Oh okay then."

"Anyway where did you find this out?"

"I was, ah….. hehe going through the old mans files to see if there was any hidden history."

Father laughed. "Konoha ninja are very lax if a(n) genin could get in there….. although you're not an ordinary genin by any means."

We finally got to the apartment and walked in. I ran into my bedroom and sat the scroll full of the weapons on my bed I quickly did the five sit ups and push ups as told. Then I grabbed clothes and went into the bathroom. I got a quick shower before getting ready for bed.

Father was sitting on my bed waiting for me, he held his arms out and I rushed towards him and jumped onto him. I hugged him tightly for a moment before getting off of him and backing up so he could stand up.

"Thank you for being so kind to me I said to him." He smiled and pressed a kiss to my forehead before leaving my room and going to his own.

I climbed into bed and curled up smiling for the second time in a week. I had a feeling it would happen often and I was glad my life was taking a turn for good instead of bad.


	6. The Academy Chapter 6

**The Academy Chapter 6**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did though,**_

_**AN: Another chapter done yippee.**_

* * *

_**Previously:I climbed into bed and curled up smiling for the second time in a week. I had a feeling it would happen often and I was glad my life was taking a turn for good instead of bad.**_

* * *

_**Present:**_

We were at the clearing again. I had made the clones again and they were working on target practise and tree-walking again. I was currently fighting my dad to get better at hand to hand combat. After several attempts to actually get a punch on him I collapsed to the ground out of breath for the fourth time today. I wiped my head and looked up at kurama.

"I can't get a hit on you at all, dad."

"Okay we need to work on your speed. I'm gonna throw kunai at you start out slowly and then begin to speed up."

"Okay." I stood up when I had regained my breath and stared at him intently for any movement. I saw a kunai coming at me. I gasped. He hadn't even moved what the heck!

I dodged to the side quickly. And suddenly I was being bombarded on all sides with kunai. What the hell I thought he was gonna go slow!

"Dad what the hell!" I shouted frantically while trying to dodge them all. I missed two of them and got a cut on my cheek and a rip through my shirt on my shoulder. After what feels like hours he finally stopped and I collapsed on the ground breathless.

I sighed. "Hey dad, you remember I'm going to the Academy tomorrow. Right?"

"Yes I remember and I plan to go with you."

"B-But how I doubt they would let you stay in there with me." I asked.

"Ah I can transform into a smaller version of the kyuubi and because you have most of my chakra I'll look like a normal fox. But that also makes us have to communicate through a mind link."

"How do we link our minds?"

"Silly Naruto it's already done I was sealed in you remember. All you have to do is direct your thought to me. Although I should warn you, you might feel some of the things I feel but I'll block those as best as I can."

"Okay just transform tomorrow when I get ready for the Academy."

"Okay well it's getting late so we should head home and eat dinner."

I nodded and turned to my clones. "Keep going and dispersing every hour on the hour same as last time." All the clones nodded in unison and continued to do as they were told.

I turned around and we began the walk home. "Oh you should grab some groceries on the way back I'm gonna go ahead and start dinner with what we have at home now." I said and then ran off before he could object.

I reached our apartment and ran in shutting the door and then going to the kitchen I decided to make steak and mashed potatoes.

After a bit the food was done and I could hear Kurama walking up the stairs muttering under his breath.

He slammed the door open and then slammed it shut again. "I can't believe you did that to me!" He said, clearly upset, when he walked into the kitchen.

"Well, I went last time it was your turn." I said while holding back a laugh at his ruffled look.

"I WAS STALKED BY ALL THE WOMEN!"

I went into full blown laughter at his indignant look. After several minutes he got irritated and threw a towel at me it just happened to be a bit wet. It sat on my face for a second before slowly sliding off and landing on the ground with a weird noise. I stared at him shocked for several minutes before sighing. We didn't have time for that tonight I needed to eat and then get a shower before going to bed.

"I made the food, it's done we should eat now."

Kurama sighed and we walked over the table and sat down. I began eating and finished pretty quickly.

When I was done I placed my plate in the dishwasher and grabbed clothes from my room so I could take a shower. I pulled aside the curtain and turned the water on I then proceeded to strip and clean myself up. Once I was done I quickly dried off and brushed my hair and teeth. I walked out to see dad walking down the hall.

"Night dad." I said as I hugged him and went into my bedroom to go to sleep. It took a bit because I was excited but I eventually got to sleep.

I jerked awake to my alarm going off.

I jumped up out of bed excited. I was going to the Academy! I ran to my closet and pulled out my clothes before I remembered that I was going as Naruto the idiot. I sighed my mood dampened a bit. I pulled out my hideous orange jumpsuit wincing when the color hit my eyes. I pulled it on and took care not to look down at it too often. I ran into the bathroom brushed my hair and teeth quickly before I went into dad's room to see if he was awake.

He was sitting up red hair everywhere and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I heard your alarm go off Naruto it was ridiculously loud."

"Yea but it accomplished what I wanted. I'm gonna go make breakfast you get ready, kay?"

He sighed but nodded getting up slowly.

I rolled my eyes and headed to the kitchen to begin breakfast. I decided today we would have french toast and scrambled eggs. While I made the food I contemplated how long I would be in this stupid clothing. Before sighing again. I only take it off if i'm with dad, by myself, or under the henge.

When I finished breakfast dad came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. I brought the food over and placed the food on both of our plates. Once that was done I sat down and dug in.

"I'm done." I said. Dad finished shortly after he placed his dished in the dishwasher and started it.

"Okay I'm gonna transform now." I could see him concentrating and suddenly he began to glow. I could see his shadow begin to shrink until he was the size of a small puppy.

I awed at him. He had shrunk down until he looked like a couple year old fox. His fur was red and his eyes were actually green with a tint of red in the center. His ears perked up and he looked at the clock before yipping at me. I gasped I needed to leave now! I grabbed everything I would need before heading out the door. Kurama trailed behind me as I began to walk to school. I sighed because of my mask I had to be late, when I was sure I was five minutes late I began to run to the academy. When I got there I raced into the classroom and looked around. I saw the daughter of one of the citizens who had tried to kill me. I sighed I needed to enforce my mask so I went over and sat next to her. My mask was on firmly and I was acting like I had a crush on her. I sighed I would have to act this way the whole time I was at the academy.

'It'll be okay Naruto. I'm here with you.' Dad said through our mind link as he trotted up next to me and jumped on my lap.

I blinked down at him. "Hello there." I said out loud as I thought. 'When did you even leave?'

He tilted his head to the side. 'I had to go pee! I didn't know I had to tell you that.'

I snorted and bit my tongue to keep from laughing.

"Baka Naruto! Let go of that cute fox! Get your filthy fingers off of him! WELL GO ON!" She screeched.

I winced but ignored her. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.

"I wouldn't do that-"

Sakura reached to grab kurama out of my hands, but he bit her hand.

"-If I were you!" I finished.

She slapped me. "You baka*! I hate you! Control you fucking animal you demon!"

I flinched at the word she had stated so viciously and dad growled baring his teeth at her. My eyes turned red for a moment before I turned and began to walk out of the room. Just as I was leaving I bumped into someone. Looking up I realized it was Iruka. The teacher. I knew him because I saw him pass out missions sometimes. I saw him when I visited Jiji, I had asked Jiji who he was.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

I said nothing and just stared at him as I felt Kurama's feelings seep through the link full force. His feelings were so strong that it was easy to figure out what they were. Dad was attracted to Iruka-sensei!

I turned and stared at Dad. He was fidgeting and you could see a blush on his face. I raised my eyebrow.

'He's my mate Naruto….. You have one as well, you'll feel an attraction and that is when, only then, I'll let you date.'

I nodded at him blushing a little. I had a mate! I looked up and realized everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Naruto, I asked you what happened."

"Oh, Kurama came in and jumped on my lap and Sakura yelled at me to get my dirty finger off of him, she went to pick him up and he got angry and bit her, then she got angry and called me a demon so I was leaving the classroom so I wouldn't try to kill her for calling me that horrible name," I said quickly.

I bent down and picked up my dad.

'Are you okay Naruto?' I looked down at him, he was looking at me concerned.

'Yeah.' I sighed.

"-aruto. Naruto!"

My head snapped up to look at my Sensei**.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?"

"Please go sit up in the empty seat next to Shikamaru."

I nodded and quietly went up to sit.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome fangirl. Are you okay Naruto?"

I sighed. "Yeah I am, I just hate really REALLY hate that word."

I could feel everyone's gaze on me making my skin prickle uneasily. This was too much attention at one time. I sighed and lay my head down on the desk pretending to go to sleep.

* * *

*Baka-Idiot

**Sensei-Teacher


	7. Iruka Chapter 7

**Papa Chapter 7**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did though,**_

_**AN: Hey I finished another one yay!**_

* * *

_**Previously: I could feel everyone's gaze on me making my skin prickle uneasily. This was too much attention at one time. I sighed and lay my head down on the desk pretending to go to sleep.**_

* * *

_**Present:**_

Something rubbed against my nose making me sniffle a bit. I blinked my eyes open and lifted my head up to look around. Iruka-sensei seemed to be in the middle of a lecture. I wasn't sure what we were learning today so I listened for a moment.

"The Kyuubi attack happened…." I stopped listening at that point because I knew whatever was going to be said was most likely a lie and there was no point in hearing something that was so useless.

I looked down at my desk to see Kurama laying there curled up in a ball with his tail wagging gently like you would see a cat doing. I realized that this must've been what was tickling my nose. I sighed and rolled my eyes petting him once from head to tail. I began thinking about what had happened to me before, and I was relieved that my classmates were no longer staring at me.

I looked over at Shikamaru to see he had laid his head down to take a nap. Glancing around I leaned closer and whispered:

"Shikamaru are you still awake?"

"How troublesome." I heard Shikamaru sigh. "Yes I'm still awake. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to thank you for being so nice to me. That… doesn't happen too often, so thanks."

"Your welcome Naruto."

I gave him a smile and laid my head down on my crossed arms. Listening to Iruka-sensei's voice drone on about something the people didn't even know fully about. I stayed awake for the rest of the class but didn't really pay attention to what was said.

'Class end'

I heard the bell ring and I sighed a bit in relief. Hopefully there will be something more interesting to learn about tomorrow. I stood up and gathered my things and began to walk out of the classroom.

I saw Sakura stand up and walk towards me.

"Hey baka what do you think you were doing telling Iruka about what happened? Who said you could tell?"

"It doesn't matter if you told me I could or not ya banshee, if you don't treat me the way I should be treated I will do everything within my power to make sure that you are reprimanded to the full power of whoever is in authority." I said that knowing at some point she would make me snap to the point I kill her.

She glared at me and and huffed before turning around and stomped to her desk flipping her hair over her shoulder. She gathered her stuff glared at Ino and stomped out.

Ino growled and glared at Sakura's back and then glanced at me.

"Naruto me and Sakura used to be friends and I know we aren't now but I'd still like to apologize for her bratty behavior towards you."

I stared at her with wide eyes for a moment in complete shock before shaking myself out of it.

"Thank you Ino that's very kind of you to say." I bowed to her and began walking away. I opened the door and walked down the hall towards the exit. Today has been a strange first day of school.

'Dad?'

'Yeah Naruto?'

'Is school gonna be like this everyday?'

'I don't know Naruto I haven't gone to a school for humans before but I hope that not every day is this strange.'

I nodded my head looked up and ran straight into someone.

I gasp in shock but stop myself from falling. Looking at the person I ran into I realize it was Sasuke.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

He stared at my face for a second before making the one sound that the Uchiha are extremely famous for.

"Hnn."

I blinked because as he said that I swore I actually heard the sentence 'Are you okay?'

"Excuse me?" I said looking at him intently.

He rolled his eyes and did it again. "Hnn." I blinked again because this time for sure I heard 'Are you okay?'

I nodded yes at him gave a nod of his head before he turned around and continued walking towards the exit.

I looked at Kurama who had sat down on the floor to watch the confrontation.

"I actually understood what he said Kurama, that is extremely weird considering I haven't talked to him before."

Kurama shrugged his shoulders. I sighed, that was no help at all in the explanation of suddenly being able to understand the Uchiha language.

I tap my shoulder. "Hop on." I said. He jumped up and sat on my shoulder and I continued my walk out and began the long journey to my apartment.

'Later that night'

"You heard what happened right? Didn't you? I made a friend, I'm so happy!" I state with a sunny grin.

""Yes you did Naruto and I couldn't be more excited for you!" He grabbed under my armpits and swung me around. I squeaked at the unexpected movement. "Hey! Stop please!" His eyes saddened but he sat me down.

"I'm gonna head to bed now." I said to him. I gave him a hug and made my way to my room. I changed quickly and pulled down the covers and hopped onto the bed and yawned. Shortly after my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

After that day I sat next to Shikamaru for the rest of the school year. He and I became really good friends, best friends even. He figured out I was wearing a mask not even twenty-four hours later and then asked to see how I truly act around people I trust. He knew I was really first in our class although the stupid council made it to where Sasuke was always seen as first. But Iruka-sensei was nice and always gave me the correct grade. He was pissed off at the council and wanted to give them a piece of his mind. This made me love Iruka like a father figure, and made Kurama fall in love with him.

I decided I needed to introduce Kurama to Shikamaru and Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, will you come over to my apartment later?" I ask looking at him with wide, sad eyes.

Iruka caved. "Sure thing Naruto, I'll come over around seven thirty."

I nodded excitedly. "Okay Iruka-sensei. Bye!" I shouted as I ran home to tell dad.

I decided to introduce Iruka separate from Shikamaru, not sure of how they would react.

'7:30 pm'

'**Naruto's pov'**

I watched my dad pace the kitchen nervously. He was in his nicest set of clothes. The oven dinged signaling the food was done. He flew over to the oven and pulled it out. He sat it down and ran to set up the table.

I heard a hesitant knock on the door. I ran through the living room and flung the door open and dived outside to give Iruka a hug. I backed up and gestured him into the house. I let him look around before gesturing him to follow me to the kitchen.

My dad sat at the table waiting. I could feel the nervousness through our link. I noticed has leg was twitching under the table like he wanted to run. I gave him a stern look before looking at Iruka and pointing at Kurama.

"Iruka-sensei this is the man I consider my father."

"Ah h-hello." Iruka stuttered.

I pointed to a chair and he sat down.

"H-hello, Iruka-san. Naruto's talked so much about you and how he considers you family." Kurama said.

"He-he does?" Iruka glanced at me. I could see pride in his eyes.

I nodded.

"Iruka-sensei when we're alone or outside of school can I call you Iruka?"

Iruka looked shocked. "Y-yes you may."

"Yay!" I shouted. "That means Iruka will be marrying my father! After I tell you something I'll leave you two alone!"

Dad and Iruka were blushing profusely.

"Daddy's the kyuubi no kitsune in human form and is the only one who would take care of me before you came along. Please don't turn on me. His chakra is still sealed inside me and he's only got one tail!"

Iruka looked shocked for a moment, but then nodded. "I understand Naruto, I won't leave you."

He bowed to dad. "Thank you for taking care of him."

"See my adorable son Everything worked out in the end!"

Iruka looked shocked to see that reaction.

"Now I can take advantage of the fact that he's my mate!"

"Thump"

"Oh dear, I've caused him to faint."

I giggled and left the room to get on some new clothes.

I walked back out and hugged my dad.

"Dad, me and Shikamaru are going cloud watching."

He nodded absently as he was bent over papa watching for signs of him waking up. I shook my head and walked out the door.

I looked up at the sky noting the sun would set in a few hours. I began running to get to Shikamaru so we could watch the clouds before it got too dark.

I finally reached the clearing where Shikamaru normally was and saw him laying there already. I walked over and plopped down next to him.

"Shikamaru tomorrow you are coming over to my house."

"Troublesome."

I grinned because I knew he would come no matter how troublesome.

I layed back and watched the clouds in silence with him.

This was an amazing day.


	8. Meeting the Father Chapter 8

**Meeting the Father Exams Chapter 8**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did though. You'll probably notice I added who the pairings are sooo, there ya go.**_

_**AN: And here's the next chapter.**_

* * *

_**Previously: "Shikamaru tomorrow you are coming over to my house."  
**_"_**Troublesome."  
I grinned because I knew he would come no matter how troublesome.  
I layed back and watched the clouds in silence with him.  
This was an amazing day.**_

* * *

_**Present:**_

I woke up the next morning extremely nervous and excited. My stomach was turning and it made me feel weird. Having both those feelings made my body feel sick.

Today would be the day that Shikamaru would meet Kurama. Kurama was very important to me and if my first friend does not accept him it would devastate me.

I flung my covers to the side and climbed out of bed, today at the academy we would be target training. Iruka made sure I would be there for that one. He had heard a lot of bad rumours about teachers trying to stop me from learning anything useful.

I grinned happy that Iruka was there to help make sure I got a full education. That is something that I will need later on in life.

I quickly changed my clothes and made my bed. I brushed my hair and teeth before walking out into the living room. Kurama was up already, he was reading a book and drinking tea.

When I walked out he looked up and smiled at me. "Hey kiddo did you have a good night sleep?"

I grinned and nodded. "What are we having for breakfast?"

"I've made pancakes and bacon for you, it's sitting on the table for you."

"BACON!" I squealed.

I ran into the kitchen and sat down, picking up the fork he had left sitting there I stuffed my face with food. (I honestly don't remember or know any dishes they eat so I'm going American here lol) Oh my GOD I am in paradise! Bacon is sooo good.

I quickly finished my food and grabbed seconds, and thirds, and even fourths.

I looked at the time and muttered curse's under my breath I had five minutes until I would be late. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten so much…..

ALL WELL! Too late now!

I slid on my sandals and sprinted out the door. I began running forward and within moments the academy was within my sight. I grinned at how fast I had managed to push myself to go.

I jumped into my classroom through the window shocking half the class. Some of the girls squealed and fell over from shock.

"Made it!" I said grinning.

Sitting down next to Shikamaru I greeted him happily. "Heya Shikamaru are you having a nice day so far?"

"Troublesome." he muttered under his breath. "Today has been too long already."

I nodded and sighed, he was right, the day wasn't even halfway over.

"Be over at my house today at 6:30." I told him.

He nodded and layed his head down on the table to sleep. I decided to copy him and put my head down as well. Even if I didn't fall asleep I could lay there and wait until it was time to head outside.

Finally after what seemed like hours, but was really only fifteen minutes, we were told to head outside.

I sighed and shook Shikamaru awake again. He groaned and stood up. We followed the rest of the class out to the target practice field.

We got out there and everyone was assigned to a target. We spent half the day practicing and I hit the center of the target half of the time.

I frowned I needed to get better.

The school day finished and I ran home excited, Shikamaru would meet my dad today.

'6:30'

I was in the kitchen watching Kurama finish cooking what we would have for dinner.

There was a knock at the door and my stomach turned. I ran to the door and opened it to let Shikamaru in.

He waved to fingers at me in greeting and I smiled at him.

"I assume your father is in the kitchen finishing dinner?" he asked me.

"Yeah we're having chicken and dumplings for dinner, I hope you haven't ate yet."

"No I figured you would have dinner at your place for me so I didn't eat."

I nodded and led him into the kitchen. Kurama turned around when we walked in and smiled at us. He had a yellow apron on and he was holding a wooden spoon that was covered in food.

"Hello Shikamaru it's very nice to meet you, I am Kurama, Naruto's father. I have heard quite a bit about you."

Shikamaru blushed slightly hearing that. "It's very nice to meet you." He said bowing.

Kurama smiled gently and waved at the table telling us to sit down. We sat down and he served us our food. I ate happily, the food was delicious as always. I was happy, all of my precious people got along very well.

'Random time later' (not specifying because this is just a scene before we get to the genin exam)

It had been several months since Shikamaru had met my dad, and I was happy. I had more people than I have ever had before to care about and care about me.

I was walking through the wood when I noticed a figure out of the corner of my eye. They were just standing there staring at what appeared to be nothing.

I began walking closer to see who it was. After a moment I realized it was Aburame Shino. I hadn't really seen a lot of people hang around him. I'm not sure why though bugs are so COOL.

I blinked in shock when I realized that he had noticed me. He stared at me silently, his gaze was so piercing that I felt it through his tinted glasses.

"Hello." I said to him, smiling gently.

"Hi." he said hesitantly.

"What are you doing here all alone?" I questioned him.

"No one likes my bugs so they stay away." He said.

I stared at him shocked. They didn't like his bugs? How could anyone not like bugs?

"I love bugs though! I'll be your friend!" I say excitedly. Then I had a sudden thought. "That is if you want to be my friend." I said quietly.

"You want to be my friend?" He asked sounding shocked.

"Yeah I do!" I exclaim grinning brightly.

'Another scene that takes place at a random time'

I finished my last target practice round for the day and I was sleepy and my arms ached. Walking through the wood heading back to the house I hear someone crying. The crying sounded like it was female. I walked around trying to find the source when suddenly I came across Hyuuga Hinata.

I walked up to her and crouched down next to her. Placing my hand on her shoulder I whispered to her. "Are you okay? Whats upsetting you?"

When she noticed who it was she gasped and fell over blushing. Luckily she didn't faint.

"N-N-Naruto, w-w-what are y-y-you doing h-h-here?" She stuttered.

"I was training but I've finished now. I was making my way home when I heard you crying."

"O-o-oh." She stuttered again.

I sighed she needed to get over this crush and this shyness. 'I'm going to help her,' I decided.

"Listen Hinata, I know you have a crush on me, but I need to let you know that I have a mate out there somewhere. And I apologize but it's not you. My instincts would have told me so. You are the nicest sweetest girl I know, but you are also extremely shy. I'm going to help you not only get over this crush but also bring you out of your shell. Once you are more open you will be the strongest kunoichi in our class."

She looked sad when I said she couldn't be with me but she brightened when I said I would help her.

I held out my hand. "What do you say Hinata will you be my friend and allow me to help you?"

"YES NARUTO!"

I winced a bit and grinned, she was already doing better.


	9. Genin Exams Chapter 9

**Genin Exams Chapter 9**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did though,**_

_**AN: And another chapter.**_

* * *

_**Previously: She looked sad when I said she couldn't be with me but she brightened when I said I would help her.**_

_**I held out my hand. "What do you say Hinata will you be my friend and allow me to help you?"**_

"_**YES NARUTO!"**_

_**I winced a bit and grinned, she was already doing better.**_

* * *

_**Present:**_

'Today was the day!' I thought excitedly. Today is the day that the genin exams would take place. I had woken up to my alarm this morning. Flinging my covers to the side I jumped up rushed around in excitement. I had laid in my dad's room all night telling him my plans after becoming a ninja and had fallen asleep on his bed. So when I got up I startled him awake as well.

I rubbed the back of my head blushing for a moment as I apologized to him for the sudden movement.

"It's fine Naruto, I understand. You're just really excited." He soothed.

I grinned before I once again resumed my rushing around. Kurama just grinned and shook his head before getting dressed himself and going to make breakfast.

I quickly took a shower and brushed my hair and teeth before throwing on my clothes. By the time I was done I could smell, bacon, eggs, and toast.

I grinned. BACON AGAIN.

I walked out into the living room and had a flashback as I saw the couch.

'Flashback no JUTSU' (I have always wanted to do that lol)

'I walked through the door of our apartment carrying my heavy bag on my shoulder. I had just gotten back from training. I dropped my bag on the floor and shut the door. When I turned around I noticed Iruka was sitting on the couch with no shirt on. Iruka noticed me and blushed scrambling to find his shirt. When he stood up I noticed he was limping. I grinned Iruka had just gotten laid! I may not understand all of it but dad had explained some of it to me.

'Flashback no Jutsu KAI' (heehee)

I grinned at the memory and walked into the kitchen. Breakfast was ready and I was starving. I sat down and began eating.

Iruka had been here for a bit last night but he had to go because he needed to get up early to set up for the exams.

I glanced up at Kurama and he smiled at me. I just finished my 3rd serving when I glanced up at the time. We still have half an hour. I sighed bored.

"Dad you should transform now." He nodded and stood up. Glowing he transformed into his fox form. He jumped up on my shoulder. I placed all of the dirty dishes into the sink and grabbed my bag.

Walking out the door I locked it and reset all of the traps I had set up so no one stole anything.

I walked slowly through Konoha towards the academy. Passing by villagers that I knew. Even if I knew them they were rude to me. The scowled and made faces, glared at me.

I sighed and ignored everyone. Finally I made it to the academy and walked in. Everyone seemed surprised that I walked through the front door. I smiled and shook my head. I knew how to use doors I was just almost late a lot.

I walked into my classroom with 3 minutes to spare. I walked up and sat in my seat next to Shikamaru. I began to fidget impatiently. I just wanted the exam to start already.

Finally after what seemed like forever Iruka-sensei walked in and stood at the front of the class.

"Alright everyone! We have been preparing for this day since you first got here. This is the writing portion of the exam. Everyone please do your best." Iruka then began passing out our tests.

"Please don't start until I say start." He said. He finished passing out our exams and walked back to the front of the classroom. Turning around to face us he looked at each of our faces before saying. "You may start!"

I quickly read through all of the questions before I went through and answered all of the questions. Without realizing it I had done it within 5 minutes. We had 45 minutes to take this test. I sighed and decided to waste another 5 minutes going through and checking my answers and adding more information to each of the questions. I had learned all of this with Kurama the first week of school. That's why during class I wouldn't pay attention through the lectures. I already knew what we were learning. I sighed when I realized that no matter what I do this will take forever. I got up and walked to the front of the class. I felt everyone staring at me as I handed in my test. A few minutes later Shikamaru decided to give up the charade and turn his in as well. I sat back at my seat and decided to just take a short nap.

'35 minutes later'

"Alright, times up." I heard Iruka say through my sleep. I yawned and sat up to wait while everyone settled down.

"Ok when I call your name I want you to go through this door and we'll tell you what to do."

"Aburame, Shino." Iruka said. Shino got up, glancing at me and went through the door.

I smiled at him before I put my head down to wait for my turn.

I put my head up and smiled at Hinata when her name was called and once again when Shikamaru was called. After what felt like forever I finally heard my name.

"Uzumaki, Naruto."

I jumped up and raced down and through the doors. I saw Iruka and Mizuki sitting behind a table with a whole bunch of scrolls on it. I saw my name on the one placed in front of them.

"Naruto I would like you to make a bunshin." Iruka said to me.

I nodded and quickly made the hand signs to make one. Once I was successful Mizuki-sensei glared at me from his seat. I shook my head and turned to Iruka.

"You pass Naruto."

YES I passed. I grinned but calmed down quickly. I walked out of the room with a small smile on my face. I sat down next to Shikamaru.

"I'm glad you passed as well Naruto" he whispered.

"As am I Shika" I whispered.

He just rolled his eyes at the nickname.

We were silent again, waiting until we were to move on to our next task.

Finally the last person walked out and Iruka had gathered everything needed for our next task.

"The next part of the test will be the last. It will be targets. Whoever hits the closest to the center so many times will pass." Iruka stated.

We all stood up and walked out to the targets. We waited for our turn. Shikamaru's name was called he went up sighing.

"So troublesome." I giggled. He lazily threw the kunai and hit all of them within inches of each other in the bulls eye. Everyone stared in awe. He came back and I patted him on the shoulder since he was too lazy to raise his arm.

Eventually my name was called. We had all sat down since it was taking forever. I stood up and stretched. Walking forward I pulled out my own kunai. I threw them with a flick of my wrist, and yawned with one eye open. Everyone gasped as I hit every single one of them in the bullseye with barely any gap in between. I flashed forward using my speed and retrieved them. I reappeared next to Shikamaru. He gave me a thumbs up.

"Naruto you passed." Iruka said with a small smile.

I grinned at him.

After the test we were all given our results. I had passed with full marks and no one but my family and the old man and my new jounin sensei will know.


	10. Team 7 Chapter 10

**Team 7 Chapter 10**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did though. .**_

_**AN:Here's another chapter. I have the same author note pretty much every time so I'll say random things as well. Okay you guys can ask me any random question and I'll answer to the best of my ability.**_

_**(P.S. This is because I'm bored) **_

* * *

_**Previously: "Naruto you passed." Iruka said with a small smile.**_

_**I grinned at him. **_

_**After the test we were all given our results. I had passed with full marks and no one but my family and the old man and my new jounin sensei will know. **_

* * *

_**Present:**_

The next day I got up even more excited than yesterday. Today we would be told who our jonin sensei will be. I took a shower and finished getting ready. Once I was done I ate breakfast, this time it was french toast, bacon, and scrambled eggs.

I had 3 servings like always and once I finished I placed the plates in the sink. Kurama transformed and hopped on my shoulder. I once again walked out the door and set the traps before making my way to the academy.

I got there and entered the classroom taking my seat next to Shikamaru again. I smiled at him and leaned back in my chair while I waited for Iruka to get here.

I remember Iruka explaining to me how our teammates were chosen. Iruka would sit with jii-jii and tell him about our personalities and how well we did. Based off of that they would choose who our teammates are and who could best bring out the best in us individually.

After several minutes of sitting Iruka walked in carrying a clipboard and pen. After several minutes of staring at the clipboard he cleared his throat and said. "The Sandaime and me have sorted out everything and I will now be telling you who your jounin instructors are."

Everybody whooped, talking excitedly to their friends. They got quiet again quickly as they noticed Iruka was waiting for us to get quiet patiently. Once the class got quiet he cleared his throat and began.

"Team numbers and then your names will be called in that order." He stated.

Everybody waited for him to start impatiently. He started with a student who I don't hang out with, and so didn't bother remembering their name.

"Team seven." he said. I stared at him intently waiting for my name to be called. I waiting with anticipation, when my name is called will I end up on Shika's team?

"Haruno, Sakura." He said. Shoot the banshee's name was called, I hope I don't end up with her. Suddenly I had a foreboding feeling. Don't say my name! Don't say it!

"Uzumaki, Naruto."

I groaned on the inside but I just stared blankly forward. Iruka must have placed me with her because he thought I could get it through her thick skull that if she doesn't change the way she acts she will die, and probably brutally. I heard Sakura's forehead hit her desk when she heard my name. I grinned, I hoped that hurt, and a small itty bitty tiny part of me hopes she got brain damage.

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

I let my head hit the table as everybody knew I 'hate' Sasuke already.

In her seat Sakura was squealing happily while her 'rival' (for sasukes brooding attention) complained that she wasn't on 'sasuke-sama's' team. I shoved my fingers in my ears to hopefully stop some of the damage Sakura just did to my ear.

Once he had got his hearing back Iruka continued telling the rest of the people who graduated their team and teammates.

Shikamaru got placed on team 10 with Ino and Chouji.

Both Hinata and Shino were placed on team 8.

After Iruka finished calling out our teams he began to work on tidying up his desk as we waited for our jounin instructors to turn up and take us to wherever it was planned for us to start training..

Eventually my team and Shikamaru's was left. Hinata and Shino had left long ago with a jounin named Kurenai. The door opened and I sat up straight excitedly. A man with a scruffy beard walked in.

"Team 10."

Shikamaru and his team got up to follow the man as he left. I heard Shika muttering something about how 'troublesome this was going to be.'

"My name is Asuma." I heard the man now known as Asuma say, as they walked out of the room. I sighed, my team was the only one left. This was going to be a long day.


	11. Kakashi-Sensei Chapter 11

**Kakashi-Sensei Chapter 11**

_**Disclaimer: I just want to say that I don't own Naruto but if I did you could probably figure out some of the ways I would change it.**_

_**A/N: Okay I just wanna say that all the people who say they like my story, thank you that's such a confidence booster. I write the story and when I post it I worry that everything I type makes me sound like an idiot. So thank you guys.**_

* * *

_**Previously: "Team 10."**_

_**Shikamaru and his team got up to follow the man as he left. I heard Shika muttering something about how 'troublesome this was going to be.'**_

"_**My name is Asuma." I heard the man now known as Asuma say, as they walked out of the room. I sighed, my team was the only one left. This was going to be a long day.**_

* * *

After 30 minutes passed I had the feeling someone was watching me. I picked up Kurama, who had been sitting on the floor staring at the chalkboard bored out of his mind, and sat him on my lap.

'Someone's watching us.' I thought to him through our link. 'Can you take a look around and see who it is, although I can take a wild guess and say it's probably my new sensei.'

'Sure, I'll take a look around and tell you if I recognize who it is.'

"Alright Kurama, I want you to head out and take a restroom break before our sensei gets here." I said out loud so they don't question why he suddenly leaves.

Kurama nodded his head, to make it seem like he was obeying an order, and jumped off my lap. He trotted out the front door. I walked over to the window to see Kurama actually go to the restroom on a tree, I giggled he probably felt wounded to the pride right now. After a moment I saw him disappear, and then he reappeared near where the presence was coming from.

I sat back down and began the long wait that I had a feeling would come. After two hours passed I made my way up to the front of the room and began to set up a prank for our new sensei. I knew I had to keep up some kind of appearance to make me seem dumber than I really was, because really what villager would accept me being smart knowing how they treat me. I decided to go with one of my simpler pranks. I placed the chalkboard eraser on top of the door. Suddenly death breached my ear, at least that's what it felt like because I couldn't hear for a minute.

"Naruto, What are you doing?" Sakura screeched.

"I'm setting up a prank." I said after my ears stopped ringing.

I went back to the window and felt Kurama's presence outside. After a few moments of standing there Sasuke finally spoke.

"Dobe, what are you doing?"

"Alright Kurama come on you're making me look stupid."

Kurama flashed into my arms. 'What did you find?' I asked him.

'The presence is your new sensei observing how you react to him being late. I recognize him as Kakashi of the Sharingan eye.' he told me.

I nodded it figures that he is Sasuke's sensei after the Uchiha were slaughtered Kakashi became the only one with the knowledge of how it works, other than Itachi. So he became the only one who could teach Sasuke how to use his sharingan when it activates.

'I read that Kakashi's sensei was the Yondaime himself.' Kurama nodded at me.

'Okay so our sensei being late to everything actually makes sense now, he lost his whole team, his family, he probably just visits the memorial stone everyday and loses track of time. Kakashi is notorious for being late so that's probably why. Maybe he requested for me to be on his team, so he can train his sensei's son.'

Kurama nodded again. After another 30 minutes I decided that my little prank wasn't enough. So I hid my presence and left a clone. Moving to the front of the room I attached a chakra string to the eraser and placed a bucket at the end, pouring in one of my special concoctions. When the eraser fell the chakra string would pull the bucket up to him and cover him with my concoction. The concoction would change his hair to hot pink and would also make his head extremely itchy.

The door was going to be opening soon, I felt his presence getting closer to the door. I quickly went back to my seat and replaced my clone. Second after I returned to my seat Kakashi walked in. Down went the chalkboard eraser. Shortly after that the bucket hit him. I could see his eyes widen slightly in surprize. He obviously hadn't sensed me add on the second half of the prank. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked extremely confused not having seen my do the second half of the prank either.I felt slightly incredulous that he had even let the first half of the prank happen. I thought about it for a second before realising it was so we would underestimate him. I;m not sure why he needed us to underestimate him though.

After a few minutes the silence became too much and I sighed in exasperation. They were all staring at me confused, I shook my head.

Kakashi finally snapped out of it, he shook his head to dry his hair, still not realizing the color. He finally spoke.

"My first impression is… I hate you." On the inside I went into full blown laughter. On the out I tried to hold in my laughter and look shocked at his response.

"Look what you did, you baka! Now our sensei hate us!" she screeched. I flinched and held my ears. This is one of the only reasons it sucks to have better senses.

"Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." Kakashi told us. With that he disappears with a poof.

I went to race out the door but paused. What if he put up traps because of what I did? I shrugged. All well. I raced forward ready to dodge anything. But nothing happened, and that was surprizing.

I finally made it up onto the roof. I walked over to where Kakashi was and sat down on the steps in front of him. A few seconds later Sasuke and Sakura sat down too. We all stared at each other for a moment.

"All right tell me about yourselves." Kakashi finally said.

"Why don't you give us an example of how Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said.

"Alright my name is Hatake, Kakashi. My likes hmmmm….. My dislikes, none of you business. My hobbies would be reading Icha Icha Paradise. My dreams, none that you need to know."

"So all we learned is his name and that he's a pervert." I mumbled perfectly aware Kakashi could hear me.

"Alright, you first pinkie." Kakashi said.

A tick mark appeared on Sakura's forehead. Then she was happy again.

"My name is Haruno, Sakura. My likes are…" She trailed off and glanced at Sasuke giggling. "My dislikes are idiots and Naruto-baka. My hobbies…." She trailed off. Glanced at Sasuke and giggled again. "And my dream…." She looked at Sasuke and turned completely red.

I sighed and Kakashi was staring at her in horror. Kakashi shook his head as if to clear it.

'Kurama they are going to be my teammates for a long time, I'll show some of my personality and see if they can become friends with me, although I'm not to sure about Sakura.' He sat up and looked at me with his green eyes, they looked slightly sad, but he nodded his head. I smiled and patted his head.

"Alrighty then, blondie it's your turn."

I nodded. "My name is Uzumaki, Naruto. I like Kurama and Iruka-sensei, and his food. OH and Shika and Shino and Hinata. I dislike people who treat others horribly. My hobby is training with Iruka and Kurama. My dream is to find my…." I blushed and mumbled. "My mate."

"Come again?" Kakashi asked.

"M-My dream is to find my m-mate." I stuttered out louder.

Kakashi looked surprised. He shook his head and made a note to ask later. He moved on.

"Alright your turn Mr. broody."

"My name is Uchiha, Sasuke. My likes none of your concern. Same for dislikes. My hobbies is training. And my dream…. No my ambition is to kill a certain man."

Kakashi sighed great a fangirl and an avenger. He's not to sure on how to classify Naruto though.


	12. The Real Test Chapter 12

_**The Real Test Chapter 12**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did though,**_

_**AN:Here's another chapter.**_

* * *

_**Past: "Alright your turn Mr. broody."**_

"_**My name is Uchiha, Sasuke. My likes none of your concern. Same for dislikes. My hobbies is training. And my dream…. No my ambition is to kill a certain man."**_

_**Kakashi sighed great a fangirl and an avenger. He's not to sure on how to classify Naruto though.**_

* * *

_**Present: **_

'The Next Day'

I awoke to the sun hitting my face. I groaned and flipped over trying to sleep a bit longer. I jerked to the side and fell off my bed when I remember that today would be the first team meeting.

I sat up and looked over at my alarm clock that I hardly ever have to use. I saw I had an hour before I actually needed to wake up. I groaned and laid back down to fall back asleep. No point in staying awake if I don't need to be up yet.

I lay there and after 10 minutes passed and I still couldn't sleep I decided I might as well get up. I climbed out of bed and quickly made it neatly. Walking over to my dresser I gathered my clothes and made my way to the bathroom to take my shower. While taking my shower I contemplated on what Kakashi had told us yesterday.

'Flashback no Jutsu'

"Alright tomorrow I am going to test you to see if you're qualified to become a genin team or not. So you shouldn't eat or you'll get sick." He gave us his one eye smile.

"Wait what do you mean you're testing us to see if we're qualified! Didn't we already do that?" Sakura screeched right in my ear.

"Exactly as I said, I am you're finally test. If I don't find you to be qualified you will have to go back to the academy.

We all blanched at the thought of having to go back to the academy. I noticed out of the corner my eye that Kakashi was smirking. Suddenly I remember something Iruka had accidentally mentioned in passing.

(I'm sorry this is too funny to pass up)

'Flashback within flashback no Jutsu'

"Naruto you need to work on your relations with your classmates." Iruka said.

"Why Iruka? I don't even like most of them." I whined.

"After you graduate you're gonna need to be able to cooperate with your teammates. All of our teams are based off of teamwork." Iruka's eyes widened as he realized what he had just told me.

I grinned in accomplishment. Iruka had just told me something very important it seems.

'End of Flashback within Flashback no Jutsu'

So Kakashi would be testing us by giving us the bell test I had read about. I had been reading every book with my father in it and it is said to be a tradition from sensei to student.

This will most likely be hard to beat considering one of my teammates believe we will hold him back and the other hates me.

'End of Flashback no jutsu'

I finished my shower and quickly got dressed. Making my way out to the kitchen I decided to make breakfast this time. I preoccupied myself with making breakfast while trying to figure out ways to get my teammates to cooperate.

I will probably have to manipulate them, or at the very least Sakura. I could probably just explain to Sasuke the point of the test, but Sakura wouldn't listen to me.

With my course of action decided I zoned back in on cooking only to realize I had already finished. Did it really take that long to decide my course of action?

I shrugged and made myself a plate. I don't care what Kakashi say I'm going to eat and that's that!


	13. The Not Quite There Yet Test Chapter 13

**The Not Quite There Yet Test chapter 13**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

_**A/N: I must say I'm sorry for not double checking my story before posting it. I went back through I randomly spelled words wrong or forgot letters.**_

* * *

_**Past: With my course of action decided I zoned back in on cooking only to realize I had already finished. Did it really take that long to decide my course of action?**_

_**I shrugged and made myself a plate. I don't care what Kakashi say I'm going to eat and that's that!**_

* * *

_**Present:**_

'To the meeeeting!'

I finished eating my food and cleaned up my mess. I grinned happily and gathered everything I would need before skipping to Kurama's room. I walked in and blinked in shock, there was a very naked Iruka in bed with a bed sheet just barely covering him. I felt heat flash through my whole body as I blushed in shock. I gasped and turned around and fled the room I couldn't deal with this right now. Walking out the door I shook my head and muttered obscenities under my breath. "Good Luck kit!" I heard kurama say through our bond. I sighed but responded back with a thank you.

I walked slowly considering the scene I had just witnessed made me leave two extra hours early than I intended.

On the way towards the designated meeting spot I passed the Yamanaka flower shop. I grinned and waved at Mrs. Yamanaka. Ino's parents had always been kind to me. I learned that Mrs. Yamanaka had been best friends with my mother along with surprisingly enough the one and only Mrs. Uchiha.

I began to jog excitedly until I remembered what Kakashi was infamous for. I sighed and returned to the pace I had been at before I decided to take off. It was going to take forever at this rate. I needed something to entertain me. I kept walking slowly when out of the corner of my eye I noticed a Dango shop. This was the perfect place to stop and take care of the extra hunger I always got after waiting so long from eating since my last meal. Just a snack should suffice though.

I walked in and made my way to the counter there was an old man at the counter taking my order. I smiled at him kindly and ordered 5 sticks of dango. The man smiled kindly back and gathered my order. I waited patiently. After a few moments he placed them on a tray and handed it to me. I thanked him and made my way to a table that was clear of everyone. Oddly enough not one person sat anywhere near this table. I shrugged and sat down, placing my tray down I began munching on one of my sticks. After several moments I noticed people giving me horrified stares. I glanced at the confused but shrugged and continued eating. A few moments later I suddenly notice a shadow looming over me, I glanced up confused as to who would be bothering me.

When I looked up I saw two woman, a taller woman with black hair that was really long, she had a headband on her head and she was wearing what appeared to be gauze as a dress. (lol sorry didn't know how else to describe it) she stood to the left looking sorry, for me I assume.

I looked at the shorter lady directly in front of me she had a purplish black hair color and her hair was up in a weird spiky bun. She had on a fishnet shirt and a jacket over top. She looked extremely angry at me or just my general existence.

"Excuse me ma'am, what seems to be the problem?" I asked.

"Twerp!" She growled. "You're sitting at my table."

I glanced at the table acting confused but grinning gleefully on the inside. "I don't see your name on it. What makes it yours?" I asked not even having to force my acting to come out confused. I was a natural!

She growled getting angrier.

"Anko please calm down, we can sit somewhere else." I heard the other lady say.

"Or you guys could just sit here there ARE two other chairs and I'm not opposed to company."

They both looked at me surprised. The lady I didn't know the name of looked shocked at my audacity. I grinned and motioned to the chairs.

They sat down and Anko yelled in the counters direction an order of 30 sticks of dango.

"Excuse me miss, I still don't know your name." I said speaking to the taller of the two.

"I'm Kurenai."

"Oh I'm surprised I didn't recognize you. I know who most Jounin are." I stated.

That made the two woman blink at me in surprize. I grinned at them and finished my last dango. I glanced at the clock and almost fell over in surprize. I had been here for a good four hours how in the world did the time fly by so fast. I had 5 minutes to get there or I would be late.

I stood up in a flash, flinging my chair backwards, and making the women twitch. I looked at them with anxiety in my eyes.

"What's up twerp. Whats with the sudden anxiety?" Anko asked.

"I'm going to be late! I'm gonna to be in soo much trouble!" I groaned.

I ran out of the shop and flew down the roads until our meeting place was in sight. I saw Sasuke and Sakura sitting on the ground impatiently while Kakashi leaned against a tree reading a bright orange book. I ran up to them huffing.

"Where have you been BAKA!" Sakura screeched at me.

I groaned and rolled my eye's. "I got distracted while talking to some kunoichi."

"Whatever!" She yelled again.

Kakashi walked up to us placing his book… somewhere. It just disappeared. I blinked before focusing on him.

"Alright now that the last member is here why don't we begin?" Kakashi grinned pulling out a alarm clock and a box. He placed the alarm clock on a tree trunk and then pulled out two bells from the box.

"When I say start your goal is to come at me with the intent to kill. You need to get a bell from me by noon and whoever doesn't get it will return to the academy." He stated.

Everyone made a noise of shock.

"Ehhhhhh!"


	14. The Test Itself Chapter 14

**The Test Itself Chapter 14**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

_**A/N: Hey guys back again with another chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Past: "When I say start your goal is to come at me with the intent to kill. You need to get a bell from me by noon and whoever doesn't get it will return to the academy." He stated.**_

_**Everyone made a noise of shock. **_

"_**Ehhhhhh!"**_

* * *

_**Present:**_

I was the first to break out of our shock. I realised that Kakashi was placing the timer down on a tree trunk sitting at the side of the clearing. I jerked forward a bit and forced my teammates out of their own shock. We needed to start the timer was moving and we only had two hours until noon.

Kakashi disappeared and I began to use my senses to search around with my chakra helping to extend it for any traps and to sense where Kakashi was hiding. Once I was sure he wasn't nearby I turned to my teammates and began whispering to them. I knew that I would need to be able to convince them to help and figured that mentioning where I found out what this test was about would help to convince them.

"Iruka-sensei told me about what the test was for accidentally once, he told me that this is all about teamwork and if we want to succeed we all have to work together. EVEN if you believe we will drag you down."

I saw Sakura reluctantly nod her head in agreement and Sasuke looked irritated at having to work with us.

"Alright so now that we are in agreement we need to make a plan. Any ideas of what we should do?" I asked them.

They glanced at one another and let out a grim smile. I smirked a bit because my plan to slowly get us to work together had started. I knew even if I was upset with the rest of the village that didn't mean I shouldn't try to get along with my new teammates.

It was set that Sasuke would go in and attack Kakashi starting the distraction. I would go in distract him more and grab a bell without him noticing. For the final bit of or plan Sakura would sneak in moments after I had and take a bell without him noticing then one of us would give our bell to Sasuke.

After a bit I noticed Kakashi's scent cautiously. I grinned our plan was coming together. Kakashi go to the clearing where Sasuke had been sitting in, just waiting. Kakashi walked into the clearing and actually looked a bit shocked that Sasuke was just sitting there.

Sasuke grinned, that's right you heard me, HE GRINNED. He stood up and ran forwards making the symbols for the Jutsu that the Uchiha were well known for.

While he was busy with his distraction I flashed forward grabbed a bell and began the process of my distraction so Sakura would be able to get her bell.

I dropped the bell in my pocket and Sasuke disappeared. I replaced Sasuke and made the handsigns for the multi shadow clone jutsu, a convenient distraction that should make it easy for Sakura to grab the bell.

Just as planned she flashed forward and grasped the bell. Kakashi hadn't even noticed yet. The moment she was out of sight I stopped my attack and waited. After a moment Sasuke and Sakura appeared beside me. They glanced at me and then each other and nodded, we were ready to fight if needed. Kakashi just shook his head and let out his eye smile.

"You passed." He said. We blinked in shock.

"What about the bells?" I asked.

"The main test was for teamwork and you have exceeded in showing me what I needed as for the bells you would have had to shared a bell so…." He faded into silence when he realized that the bells weren't there.

"You guys got them already?" He stuttered.

We grinned and nodded, me and Sakura pulling out our bells in unison.

He shook his head and muttered under his breath.

"Alright dinner's on me." We whooped in excitement. The test was completed and we PASSED.


	15. The First Mission Chapter 15

**The First Mission Chapter 15**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but well yaoi would happen if I did.**_

_**A/N: I've decided that when I get a new chapter done I'll just post it then.**_

* * *

_**Past: He shook his head and muttered under his breath.**_

"_**Alright dinner's on me." We whooped in excitement. The test was completed and we PASSED.**_

* * *

_**Present: **_

We made our way to the Akimichi BBQ and sat down at a table. Our waited began bringing us the foods we wanted and we began cooking them.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei for bringing us here." I said to him. This shocked everyone within hearing distance. They had never heard me use manners before and so they were in utter disbelief.

I shook my head disappointed. No one ever really paid attention to me so I guess this makes sense. "When's our first mission, Sensei?"

He grinned maliciously and I felt a shudder make its way through my body.

"Tomorrow." I had a horrible feeling I wouldn't like what comes tomorrow.

We ate our food and everybody bid their goodbyes before making their way home.

I arrived at the house and couldn't see any lights on. I tilted my head to the side contemplating where they could have gone. I walked into the house and suddenly the lights flicked on.

"SURPRISE!" I gasped in shock and accidentally flung a kunai at Kurama, he dodged it looking kind of shocked and sheepish.

"Congrats on passing kit!"

I teared up. "Thank you guys so much for doing this for me!"

I wiped the corner of my eyes and walked forward ready to have a piece of cake.

I went to bed in an amazing mood that night.

'Next Day'

"Fox in position."

"Raven in position."

"Koi in position."

"Wolf in position."

"Go."

I jumped forward and tackled the fleeing bundle of fur. I held the animal to my chest and looked at its neck. I sighed in relief as we finally caught the cat in a total of an hour, the best on record yet.

"Is the target confirmed?"

"Hai, target is confirmed a red collar with the bell is here. We've got Tora!"

Tora stopped hissing once he realised who was holding him, and relaxed against me.

"Shhh little buddy, it's okay, i've got you hun. We're gonna have to take you back to the daimyos wife. If you behave for me I promise to explain to her why you keep running off and explain to her what to do instead." I whispered into the cat's ear.

We arrived at the hokage's office and handed Tora over to the daimyos wife. She raced forward and ripped Tora out of my grasp she pulled him close and squeezed him against her chest. Tora screeched with pain and I winced in sympathy.

"Tora, why'd you run away?" she said. Tora looked at me and I could see him pleading with me to do as I promised. I nodded and took a deep breath. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"What do you want, runt." A tick mark appeared on my forehead, but I kept control of my anger.

"Miss do you want Tora to stop running off?" I asked tilting my head to the side, to get her to calm her scathing looks a bit.

"You know how to make him stop?" She squealed.

I nodded my head.

"How?" she pleaded.

I took a deep breath. "For one, when you hug him don't hold him like that." I reached forward and repositioned him in her arms. "Like this."

She nodded looking intently as if to burn the image in her head.

"Then you pet him here, here, and here if you want to pet him, most cats don't like it if you pet them on their stomach so you've gotta be careful it could trigger him."

She nodded and began to pet him gently. Tora began to purr and looked content to stay where he was for once.

"And finally put a cat flap on your door so he can go wherever he wants whenever he wants. If you do that he'll stay home more often."

She nodded. "Thank you." She turned to the old man. "Pay them for a B-rank mission, please." Then she walked out of the room.

Everybody was staring at me wide eyed.

"What?" I asked.

"You may have just gotten rid of the most hated D-rank mission ever." The old man said.

I just grinned and rubbed the back of my head.


End file.
